Princess Nautilus
Princess Nautilus is the princess of the Ripple Kingdom and the daughter of King Kelp and Queen Conch. She provides a source of endless optimism and cheerfulness for the team. While she doesn't directly participate in battles, she's able to use her Royal Instrument of Summoning to summon Liquus, an eel-like creature which is able to shock anything that touches it. Appearance Princess Nautilus has light brown skin, bright blue hair with star charms in it, and dark brown eyes. She is slightly shorter than Cucumber. Nautilus wears a long dress with a light blue patterned skirt, dark blue bodice, gauze-like pink sleeves, and cream-coloured trim. She wears white sandals on her feet. Nautilus also wears brown-rimmed glasses, pink earrings shaped like fish, and a string of pearls. She has rabbit ears that curve outward slightly, like most people native to the Ripple Kingdom. She also wears two hair decorations that appear to resemble Nautilus shells. Personality Nautilus is a dauntless optimist; practically nothing can dampen her outlook on life. Even when facing the Nightmare Knight himself, she keeps up a positive attitude. She is very caring, but can also be a strong fighter. She enjoys adventuring with our Heroes and provides advice and support whenever she can. Although she's usually very easygoing, she doesn't like being the butt of jokes or being made fun of (or seeing somebody who takes her limbo crown). She takes her duties as princess of the Ripple Kingdom very seriously and is proud of having those responsibilities. Abilities Nautilus has extensive knowledge of the legends about the Nightmare Knight and the seven Disaster Masters. Unfortunately, her lackluster memory means that she tends to remember things just a tad too late. As proof of her royal heritage, she carries with her a Royal Instrument of Summoning (which resembles a shell-like cell phone) from which she can summon her eel-like companion, Liquus. After the Royal Instrument was broken, having fallen a long way after knocked out of her hands by Panpipe, it was upgraded into a nicer smartphone model.http://cucumber.gigidigi.com/cq/page-437/ Nautilus never battles by herself, (unless it's limbo), and often summons Liquus to her aid. Also, thanks to the Extremely Specific and Pretty Much Completely Worthless Capsule Spell Machine, Nautilus has the ability to successfully order pizza when nobody wants pizza. Story Princess Nautilus made her first appearance in Chapter 1. Chapter 1 After Cucumber got washed up to the shores of the Ripple Kingdom, he discovered a "cell phone" before spotting Princess Nautilus surrounded by aggressive crabs. Nautilus was threatened to have her new dress clipped because she couldn't prove her royal status. She was saved by Cucumber with a fire spell. She then proceeded to introduce herself. Nautilus told Cucumber that she had spent her whole life studying the legends about the quest and tried to educate Cucumber on the topic, but that ended in failure. She stated that it was her destiny—and her second-most important duty— to go with Cucumber on the legendary quest. Later, Nautilus was shown the "cell phone" that Cucumber had just found, she took it and explained that it was, in fact, not a cell phone, but rather her Royal Instrument of Summoning. After retrieving the Instrument of Summoning, Nautilus and Cucumber arrived at the Crabster Resort. She met the owner, Captain Bubblebeard and told him that Cucumber and she needed to get to the capital, Seafoam City, to check on the King and the Queen. Captain Bubblebeard accepted the request but Nautilus was already gone due to a limbo contest nearby. She won the contest but not the crown, which had been lost when the limbo crews' ship sank. After coming back, Bubblebeard tossed them all the way to the Coral Canyon, far from their intended destination. Shortly after, Nautilus was hit by Chardonnay, the Dream Oracle's servant who came out of nowhere. Chardonnay accidentally disclosed the fact that there had been 99 other "legendary heroes" before Cucumber, and that the Nightmare Knight is resurrected every 5000 years or so. Learning that his enemy was immortal made Cucumber question the purpose of this quest, but Nautilus faced it with optimism. Nautilus and Cucumber made it to the Seastar Lagoon. She tried to cheer Cucumber up by prohibiting negative talk and unintendedly discovered that the legend was true by summoning Saturday, with the Dream Sword, from the other side of the Kingdom. They got the Dream Sword back because Saturday couldn't figure out how to use it, but neither could the heroes. They then got into a fight with Saturday, who was stuck there until another shooting star arrives, they got defeated, but Commander Caboodle's spaceship crashed down onto Saturday just in time. They finally arrived at Seafoam City, which was wrecked by Splashmaster. They learned that Queen Conch was captured and got some useful help from King Kelp, including how to use the Dream Sword properly, and some magic spells from the Extremely Specific and Pretty Much Completely Worthless Capsule Spell Machine. They set off for Splashmaster's lair after waving King Kelp goodbye. Liquus discovered an underwater tunnel that leads to Splashmater, but Nautilus, being the princess of a kingdom covered in water, can't actually swim. Luckily, Cucumber had a spell for that. They went face-to-face with Splashmaster, also Almond, Sir Carrot, and Queen Conch. The group reunited for a brief moment before Nautilus found out that ''her ''limbo crown was taken by Splashmaster and challenged him to a limbo duel. The situation reverted back to an underwater fight after Splashmaster's defeat in limbo. Cucumber used the spell from the Capsule Machine to drain the water, Nautilus' Liquus shocked Splashmaster, and Almond finished him off with the Evil-Vanquishing Almond Slicer! Splashmaster turned into the Splash Stone, and the Dream Oracle came to verify that what Chardonnay said was real. The Oracle's power to see the future was questioned and the chapter ended with the Oracle presenting the heroes with the Splash Stone, ending the debate on her powers. Trivia * She really doesn't like being called "Nautie." * She can't see a thing without her glasses. * Ironically, Nautilus can't swim. References Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:Ripple Kingdom Citizens Category:Heroes